


A Distinct Lack of an Umbrella

by brookwan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, i was so proud, i wrote this about 4 months ago now wow, meanie, wonwoo is fluffy and nerdy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookwan/pseuds/brookwan
Summary: rain in romance novels is such a cliche, yet wonwoo doesn't mind it with kim mingyu





	A Distinct Lack of an Umbrella

Kim Mingyu had been passing through the school’s canteen to go to the library when he overheard a conversation between a particular cutie, namely Jeon Wonwoo, and the boyfriend of the “hot” new Chinese transfer student, Jun Hui, Xu Minghao.  
“You should invite him to that new coffee shop, I heard they do really nice muffins,’ Minghao said to the older boy, whilst obviously distracted by the prospect of muffins and coffee with a cute boy.  
"Me? Ask Kim Mingyu on a date to a coffee shop? He’d never say yes.” said the other, running a hand through fluffy dark hair that matched the colour of his eyes.  
“You’ll never know if you don’t try,” the blonde replied, before turning round to greet his boyfriend.  
        With that, Mingyu continued to the library, a cute smirk on his face.

**~ Later That Day ~**

“Hey, uh, Mingyu” Wonwoo asked shyly, pulling his jumper sleeves over his hands out of habit.  
‘He’s pretty cute,’ Mingyu thought to himself as he replied, half knowing what was coming. “Yeah,”  
“I was wondering, if you wanted to, maybe, uh, grab a coffee at that new place in town at some point? You know, Akkinda Coffee?” He asked, pink dusting his cheeks as he saw the expression on Mingyu’s face.  
“Sure, I’ll meet you there at six?” he smirked as he saw the older’s face light up with a smile. 'Damn, that is cute,’ he murmured to no one in particular  
“Ok!” Wonwoo replied, turned on his heel and ran out of the front of the school, his satchel banging onto the back of his legs as he sprinted away. Mingyu shook his head, laughing at the boy’s cute antics and wondering what he would do next.

**~ 5:49, The Coffee Shop ~**

It was raining. 'Just my luck I didn’t bring an umbrella.’ He grumbled. 'I would go inside but I don’t know where Mingyu is going to meet me,’ he thought to himself, smiling slightly at the thought of the boy. Just as about the 4000th raindrop in the previous two minutes had landed on his glasses, a shadow appeared over him. It was Mingyu, holding an umbrella over him, letting the rain soak his own hair instead.  
“You should have brought an umbrella,” Mingyu said softly, brushing a raindrop off the tip of Wonwoo’s nose causing him to crinkle his nose up and let out a small laugh, blushing slightly. 'Damn it! Why does this boy make me melt?’ he thought. Well he thought he thought. Mingyu chuckled as he heard the other mutter something about making him melt and grinned. 'Cutie’ crossed Mingyu’s mind as held open the door for the shy boy who murmured his thanks before darting inside.  
  


After they were seated and had ordered, Mingyu leaned forward slightly and asked, “So why did you invite me here and not Xu Minghao?”  
The other boy’s face rose in colour again and he anxiously started pulling his sleeves over his hands. After a few seconds of tense silence he responded.  
“Minghao’s, uh, on a date, he’s not that kind of friend, and I, um, m-meant to ask you o-out anyway,” he stammered, ducking his head down in embarrassment.  
“Two hot chocolates?” the waiter asked, causing Wonwoo to look up and nod. The server placed them down and headed back to the kitchen.  
“Here,” Mingyu said, sliding the drink with the most marshmallows towards Wonwoo with a smile. As he reached out to take it, their hands touched briefly, causing Wonwoo to leap back in panic.  
“Hey, why are you so nervous?” Mingyu asked quietly, almost unheard in the silence of the shop. Wonwoo murmured something and then glanced up from drinking his hot chocolate. His round glasses had steamed up because of the heat of the drink. He pulled them off with a sigh. Mingyu started laughing at his display of despair.  
“Whaaat?” Wonwoo whined, grumpy at the boy laughing at him.  
“Nothing, it was just cute,” Mingyu said in between peals of gentle laughter. Wonwoo flushed bright pink again and reached across the table and poked the taller boy in the arm.  
“Stop it!”  
“Stop what?” He said innocently, with an angelic smile. Wonwoo laughed and put his glasses back on, pushing them back up his nose with the back of his hand, which, as usual, was covered by the sleeves of a blue and white striped jumper.  
“You look cuter with them off,” Mingyu acknowledged, more to himself than anything. The comment made the other boy grin, his nose crinkling as he let out a small sigh of happiness.

 

Six minutes of blissful silence passed, broken only by the sound of their cups being placed on the table and a faint buzz of a radio from the kitchen. Surprisingly, Wonwoo was the first to speak.  
“Mingyu~ah?” he said softly, glancing up at the blue haired boy with a faint smile on his face.  
“Mmhmm?” Mingyu replied, making eye contact with the bashful older, suddenly realising how beautiful his eyes were.  
“Thank you,” he said simply. He looked down at his hands and then up again.  
“I didn’t do anything, but you’re welcome and I’m paying”  
“No, I’ll pay!” Wonwoo said, standing up with a handful of change.  
“I’m paying,” Mingyu said, playfully poking him in the arm.  
“Mingyu, it was my ide-”  
Mingyu cut him off by sliding an arm round Wonwoo’s waist, and whispered in his ear, “Shut up, I’m going to pay.” He stayed there for a few moments to let the message sink in, and then let go of his waist and went up to the counter. The dark haired boy was speechless. He could still feel the taller boy’s arm round him, his warm breath on his neck. His heart was beating so loud that he was surprised that Mingyu couldn’t hear it. 'Woah,’ he thought, grabbing his coat and scarf and heading outside to try and cool his burning face.

Wonwoo was watching the cars go by in the darkness, it was now six o'clock, and most people were heading home for the day. The rain hadn’t stopped. A few moments later, he was joined by Mingyu, who was once again, holding an umbrella over him.  
“It’s your umbrella,” Wonwoo said, pulling Mingyu underneath it by the collar of his shirt, taking Mingyu by surprise. Wonwoo smirked. Revenge for earlier. But Mingyu had an idea.  
“Wonwoo, you’ve got cream on your nose,” he said.  
“What? Have I?” Wonwoo responded, going cross-eyed trying to see. Suddenly, Mingyu leaned forward and kissed him. He gasped in shock, but leaned into the kiss as Mingyu slipped his arms round Wonwoo’s waist again, pulling him closer, causing his heart to skip a beat. 'Kim Mingyu is kissing me.  _Kim Mingyu_ is  _kissing_ me.’ Wonwoo’s lips and face were warm, but the rest of him was cold. He shivered slightly, half because of the cold and half because Mingyu was kissing him so passionately he thought he would burst. He reached up and wrapped his arms round Mingyu’s shoulders, deepening the kiss as he did so. The umbrella was abandoned on the floor and the rain was pouring down, but Wonwoo didn’t even care. He felt safe. It was a word that was so strange and unfamiliar to him, but yet, he knew what it felt like. The kiss felt like it lasted forever, but in reality it was only a couple of moments. He pulled away from Mingyu’s lips and hugged him, burying his face into the taller boy’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact!!! this was the first seventeen fanfiction i ever wrote and it's terrible! scream at me on tumblr www.seungkwaniskimbapkidding.tumblr.com ty


End file.
